


【FF14|于桑&一家三口】树苗（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [68]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2.0-5.2-5.3随想乱炖，作业BGM《R!N/Gemie-Λsʜᴇs》
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 5





	【FF14|于桑&一家三口】树苗（END）

【1】

“敏菲利亚想要保护你。”

桑克瑞德被面包噎着了，还是于里昂热贴心递了水。

“你说什么？”终究是无知无觉睡了个把天，桑克瑞德的嗓子哑哑的，叫得吃力。

“她希望能保护你，所以，她恳求光之战士尽可能救你的命。”

“不要开那种玩笑！那个时候——你们知道怎么救吗？”

“不知道。也不清楚来不来得及、有没有时间。连无影凭依人类的记录都极少、凭依状态、能否剥离、能否存活，一概不知。”

博学的精灵族悲哀地看着自己负责照看得到母水晶恩眷、幸运地从无影夺取肉体的灾难中活下来之伤患。

“即使如此，敏菲利亚也恳求那个人救你。……自然，我猜你肯定不愿。你会告诉我，你身在帝国中央堡之核，如龙卷风之眼。风暴眼周围，即是我们那英雄及其小队所处，乃最危险境地所在。在那以前，你已身负罪孽，失去了让大家冒极大风险拯救的价值，即使幸存，也仅剩下接受审判的后半生……”

“你为什么……”桑克瑞德呆滞半晌，又怒火中烧，但几秒钟内，他还是颓然塌下肩膀，“……不阻止她？”

“也许我也鬼迷心窍，也许那时，大家都抱着同样的愿望。绝境绝地之中，我们不肯接受一个多年与我们为伴、劳心劳力的战友是一个背叛者的事实。把责任推卸给无影是拴住希望的一根草绳，哪怕它如此羸弱；拯救你是区别我们与无影的证据，尽管它意味着危险重重。桑克瑞德……”

捂着脸的男人只感到那精灵的手掌宽厚，抚着自己头顶。

“但愿你知道，应该感激和振作，而非无穷无尽地自责。”

“我该感激。”桑克瑞德说得无力又麻木，“还有振作。”

【2】

琳牵着于里昂热的手散步。从前琳就提过，于里昂热的手心温暖柔软。虽然桑克瑞德的手也很暖——琳特意强调，好像为了不让桑克瑞德钻牛角尖问谁更暖什么的——但桑克瑞德的手不那么软。

桑克瑞德望了那两人一会儿，转而盯着自己的手。第一世界的“身体”不似原本那一具，五年里重新积攒出的茧子不如原本那么厚，也没什么疤痕，说不上哪里不够软。每次想起这事桑克瑞德都按按手心，百思不得其解。

不过于里昂热的手，到了第一世界，已不仅是桑克瑞德原本记得的宽厚，还多了一些沉重。责任累积三年，在那精灵手里已如磐石坚定，桑克瑞德只要碰到不禁对比起过去精灵手掌的触感——虽然碍着诸多因素，他碰到的次数挺少。

“喂，于里昂热，你过来下。”

于里昂热与琳聊得正欢，被男人打断，望来的眼神颇为不情愿。

桑克瑞德马上改口：“好吧，你们继续聊。”

“不。”那人摇头，好像迟来的逆反心态起作用，“我们的保镖先生有话要说。鉴于他身兼数职，担当‘一家之主’，我们还是该听听他的话，对吧，琳？”

“喂，别把琳扯进来啊。”

但于里昂热已经牵着少女款款走来，一大一小两人铺平草地，正襟危坐，一副洗耳恭听却充满讽刺意味的架势。

“……你最近是不是真觉得拿我寻开心非常好玩。”

“即是寻开心，必然以开心为最终目的。一般你会这么提，就意味着你已经注意到了。”

“注意到什么——喂，话说明白点，别光顾着笑。喂、喂！……怎么连琳也……”

“我们都觉得这样不错。”于里昂热掩着嘴慢慢说，“刚才，正聊到你过去的表情。”

“过去什么啊。我的底子都给你拿来当笑料说了三年还没说完嘛。”

“琳喜欢听。”

“嗯！非常喜欢！啊……不是取笑桑克瑞德的意思。我只是想……多听几次，牢牢记在心里。因为于里昂热和……桑克瑞德，过不久就要离开我了吧。”

少女说完就低着头，绞着十指。她看起来很平静，早就接受了拂晓众人必将离开第一世界的事实，然而尚且学不会桑克瑞德从前那种故作轻松撒谎掩盖的技巧，满身破绽。

桑克瑞德也听得心疼，可他绝不打算告诉琳自己以前怎么在这种时候自欺欺人说“没事的、没事的”。

“琳。”他平平伸出手掌，展开手心，“我记得你以前说我手心不如于里昂热的软。”

“我、我不是那个意思！我是说……”

“这是真的。我很多地方不够格——”

“桑克瑞德，这么好的天气，就让聊天话题轻松点吧。”

“咳咳，就是说，我觉得琳能比对出来是很厉害的事情，突然想起来而已……”

于里昂热悠悠歪了歪脖子，再悠悠摆正，脸上笑容一直不退：“手心坚硬，是因为你决意坚定。你用它开拓了琳的未来，所以不是缺点。”

琳的脸噌一下冒出红色，本打算放进桑克瑞德手心的指尖悬在半空发抖，慢慢握紧，好一会儿才回应邀请，而后很不好意思像是不晓得该说什么继续下去，偷偷瞄着一旁的精灵族。

“唔唔，我记起来了，今天与小仙子们约定，交付一份能诱发美梦的甜品，它们便在落日后完成琳的一个心愿。”

“对哦，今天于里昂热抓过蜜蜂。”

“根本就失败了吧？”

“嗯！失败了哦！”

于里昂热略略失望地答：“琳……学会新的制衡之术，竟把我也套进去了，可喜可贺……”

“总之就是要抓蜜蜂对吧？为什么不去抓熊？传说中熊啊，用左掌击打蜂巢，所以左熊掌特别肥美和甜蜜——”

“一派胡言，桑克瑞德。”

“于里昂热老师说话怎么这么难听！”

“哎，那个，其实应该是拿蜂巢才对吧？”

桑克瑞德顺势拉起少女：“走啦走啦。你走前面么，琳？”

“嗯！我知道路！”

她欢跃在前，跑得伊尔美格的花海一路缤纷，仿佛白蝴蝶起舞。于里昂热起身比较慢，走在桑克瑞德背后，恰好三步左右，音量也是刚好给桑克瑞德听见的大小：“多么美丽啊。”

“你会挑地方嘛。”

“是吗？我说的是，琳在这里的身姿如此美丽。”

“……套我话？”

“无中生有了，桑克瑞德。”

“所以跟仙子族约了什么？”

“一个梦。”于里昂热做神秘状，“琳许了一个愿，能在梦里看到它圆满实现。”

桑克瑞德微微一呆，感到不妙。

“不要弄成沉浸在梦里不醒那种情况。”

“琳不是无知的孩子。”

“我也不是这个意思，我担心小仙子玩过头了。”

于里昂热又是那副似笑非笑的神情叹着气：“我明白，你急切想知道她许了什么样的心愿，将之赋予怎样的梦。我还发现，你未能经历的童年，转换长幼立场，折射到了琳身上。”

“啊？”

“还记得以前我说过的话吗？”精灵突然语气大反转，“已经过去许久，是你的五年前……拒不接受某个愿望的时候。”

好几只小仙子追着琳的身影飞过，抱了满怀的花瓣飘进两人头顶、中间和身侧。

“我告诉过你，这世上必会有一个人，怀抱一个即使违背天意、勉为多方条件之难、就算说出口都会由于深知最终不能实现而心底撕裂出深渊的愿望。而这样的愿望，也必定是为此人珍重之物许下。”

明明是站在于里昂热前面看着对方眺望琳跑开的方向，桑克瑞德却觉得不管是于里昂热面前还是身后，都辽阔得漫无边际。伊尔美格太小了，装不完这样的心胸。

【3】

有了芙·拉敏收养以后，桑克瑞德很少碰到敏菲利亚的手了。原本碰得到也是无意的，敏菲利亚有次在沙之家玩笑，提起童年记忆里被某个人虎口附近和指根下的茧子硌得疼，桑克瑞德才记起，有次自己在干燥环境中跋涉，身体缺水，虎口和指根的茧子起皮，像倒刺一样摸什么都扎手，给小阿希莉亚抱怨过。

有些事情成了心里永远扎着若有若无、但只要感觉得到存在就浑身不舒服的皮刺。很长时间里，他都没能摆脱保护不好敏菲利亚的负累。他只有将负累化作动力的能力，在小小的光之巫女面前，催促自己绝不停止。

“我告诉过你么？这个孩子……大概能拯救你。”

“把前因说出来。”

于里昂热擦着盘子——好些日子不来笃学者庄园，餐具都落灰了，不能草率用作承载献给小仙子的甜点的容器——一整天这家伙的话大多只说一半。桑克瑞德后悔自己给话题开头，似乎正中于里昂热现下一些心事，那精灵便开始借题发挥了。

桑克瑞德搬走擦好的椅子，顺手摸摸那精灵的腰：“你肚子里揣着什么壶？”

“那天盖娅和琳做到的事，令我受到启发。我想，在离开第一世界前，我有责任引导事实。”

“你是给阿莉塞堵得憋不住了，拿我打哑谜嘛。”

“你已习惯了在我给出的哑谜中自然而然以白话相告。”

“越说我越不爽了喂，虽然好像是在夸我。”

“你看这个合适酿蜂蜜吗？”

“酿蜂蜜可不是一天内能做得到的！”

“你应该早点说明白……”

“哈，我以为前面我说的话够讽刺了，你能听得出不对劲呢。”

琳举着两只大瓦罐跑进屋，瞧见的正是于里昂热两眼无神盯着桑克瑞德的场面。

“原来如此，”于里昂热拉平嘴角，“桑克瑞德先生，在我身上反击了另一个谜语。”

琳左看看右看看：“怎么了吗？怎么了吗？不是要采花粉吗？我照桑克瑞德说的都准备好了！”

桑克瑞德得意地抱起胳膊。蜂蜜不能一天内酿成，但花粉拌水也能做出清甜味道。他刻意不告诉于里昂热，就看这儿那精灵沉浸在自己创造的迷局内忙活，到底想干什么。

“想让我认输还太早了。”于里昂热咬着音符坚持了下来，桑克瑞德还是搞不懂这家伙跟自己犟个什么劲儿，“这只是情报落差，并不存在实质上的谜题对决。”

“谁说要跟你对决？我换个说法……琳，我们到底在忙什么？”

“嗯……给小仙子做一份甜点，它们送我一个心愿。”少女放下瓦罐，桑克瑞德只要问了，她都极为认真对待，“当然不是真的实现，是给我一个梦，让我看到它。”

“然后有位先生认为，这个梦会让人沉浸不醒，存在对抗事实的风险。”

琳当即急了：“不会的！我很清楚！我分得清做得到的和做不到的……我只想看一下……”

“嘘。”

“对、对不起！”

“你们俩合起伙瞒我？”

“我只希望你自己找到答案。”于里昂热维持良好势头，“这就是我的愿望。”

“怎么又跟你的愿望搭上边了？”

“探索亲爱家人的愿望，连带实现我的愿望，二者合一而集大成，难道不妙么。啊……啊，我得到了一种揭开世界神秘之盒一角的快慰……”

“不要演得那么夸张……真是的。现在都几点了？趁着花朵向阳开得旺，赶紧去采花粉。采花粉不用我教了吧？回来以后还得请于里昂热老师用魔法加快加工进度，快点，快点。”

桑克瑞德“啪啪”连拍巴掌，催促一旁两人动作，免得玩笑话没完没了。可他看于里昂热走归走却还跃跃欲试地张望，不禁有些恼了。

“你不是让我也猜你许了什么愿吧？”

“你愿意的话当然……”

桑克瑞德索性不答，抬腿在于里昂热两脚间一捞。

那精灵提着裙子，身影一闪，恰好转过背，看不到桑克瑞德不寻常的一晃。男人迅速按着额角稳住重心，也确定声线无恙才接着说话。

“别玩太过头。”

“我向桑克瑞德保证。”琳依然认真严肃，言之凿凿，“我一定、一定不会忘记现实，在梦里迷失。”

她的劲头如日头夺目，换回往年的桑克瑞德都不忍拒绝。“好吧。”男人笑笑同意，“这下我真想知道你许什么愿了。是跟盖娅有关吗？”

“猜对一点点！”

琳一把抓住于里昂热的手指，欢笑着、雀跃着、充满活力地要拉那精灵出门，桑克瑞德仅得看着的份儿。

可他一天内头一次冒出了猜测的念头：“是不是想说，请大家放心，自己能行？”

交到了新朋友，这位新朋友也在探索自己生存意义，跟琳曾经历过的发生了共鸣。琳为挽回盖娅付出诸多努力，任谁都不会否认她已能独当一面、直面困境，就算以后没有桑克瑞德和于里昂热陪伴生存于世，也不必太过担心了——是不是想向自己证明这点？他打算找于里昂热说说，赶紧了结了那精灵心血来潮又熬成大魔药锅子的猜谜游戏。

不幸的是，桑克瑞德正揣好念头准备上前，一瞧见于里昂热无意间侧过的脸和脸上那副只要不是对自己说话便和蔼亲切干净透明绝不讳莫如深的神情，直觉就打起鼓警示，揣在怀里的猜测结果不是于里昂热提示的那一个。

重点应该是于里昂热，而非对方念在嘴里喋喋不休的东西。是于里昂热想要桑克瑞德知道什么，照那家伙一贯思路，桑克瑞德得摸透让于里昂热萌生玩猜谜游戏想法的根源。

他仔仔细细捋顺这几天从空无大地到水晶都发生过的种种事项，思索这一切与于里昂热口中所述“过去曾告诉过自己”的关联，然后叫了声“喂，于里昂热”。

“在，什么事？”

“你想什么？”

“什么‘我想什么’？”

“你啊，这几天在想什么？”

于里昂热眨眨眼，回答“看来你认真起来了”，重新偏过头去，张望寻找合适采花粉的区域。

【4】

在私人关系里，于里昂热总有许许多多“希望桑克瑞德知道”的事，通过言语和肢体、眼神和表情，大大小小、琐琐碎碎地透露讯息。桑克瑞德曾试着忽略一些，后来又逐渐发现忽略不掉。这大概是于里昂热的特长之一：让桑克瑞德没法忽略掉自己想表达的东西。

桑克瑞德通过第一世界三年相处加上过去经验总结归纳，深知那精灵不达到目的不会轻易罢休。尤其在看到可能性之后，执着程度可以说是有过之而无不及了。再加上他相信那精灵努力传达想让自己明白的事情多半跟自身安危有关——

“应该还没发现吧……”桑克瑞德挠挠下巴，侥幸自己这些日子精神状态与体能起伏不定或许还没被于里昂热察觉。平日他都坚持住了；做爱时没泄气；前两天于里昂热表演水上行走术掉进水里，突发竭力是两人都有的情况，可不能只找他的茬儿。

绝对不能吧——但他已经收到于里昂热那侧投来“早已了解一切”的目光，连忙名不正言不顺干咳两声。

“收集完了吗？”桑克瑞德负责编制“香蕉船”的小筐，一连编了三个，于里昂热调好了奶油酱，苹果块和树莓也装了盘。

“好——啦！”少女举着瓦罐，手臂挂着袋子，身后还跟着与她做了约定的三只小仙子，“水也配好了！”

“噢……干得不错。接下来就看于里昂热老师的了，来点儿烘干魔法？”

“这世上没有烘干魔法，桑克瑞德。”

“只要你想，任何一种魔法都可能变成烘干魔法，你能做到，对吧？对吧？对……”

桑克瑞德意识到自己不该大白天惦记什么灵魂不稳定的问题，俗话说得好，怕什么来什么。他的身体不争气地又晃了一瞬，只这一瞬，空气声音几乎都被抽干，重心不自主地朝地面下沉，像被人用大锤击中后脑再狠狠跺入泥土。

他第一反应是“完了，琳正在旁边看着”，竭力在一秒以内找出掩饰方法比如脚下绊了一跤。有个高大身影立即填补了偏移出的空缺，可男人知道自己倒霉透顶，“不好不妙糟糕了”的喊声回荡脑海……

“糟糕，于里昂热！你的手怎么了？手指在流血！”

“我对刀具的掌握程度不如桑克瑞德。”随着于里昂热镇静自若的声音传入男人陷入空白的听觉，一条手臂像是要响应话语内容证明所指何人似地，稳稳托住桑克瑞德腋下，“一不小心划破了。没有大碍，仅是舔一舔就能治愈的轻伤。”

“很轻，但是，不可能舔一舔就好的。桑克瑞德以前也这么骗我。”

“他也同样如此骗过我。”

桑克瑞德吸了口气，缓过劲来：“你们两个……”

那精灵伸来渗了点血的指头。“你有什么要说的？”他对桑克瑞德摇摇手指，“你认为自己在这件事上还有辩白余地么。”

真的不好。桑克瑞德配合地接过对方手掌，掏出应急包扎的绢布。于里昂热是故意自己划伤的，所以这口子不重；但故意就说明他发现了，突然的乏力、意识不清，所有由于灵魂脱离肉体时间过长引发的不良影响，瞒不过于里昂热的眼睛了。

“没什么可辩白的，你俩觉得开心就这么说吧……”而后桑克瑞德压低声音，“也没必要拿自己开刀。”

“你不正担忧被琳察觉么。情急之策而已。”

“然后你还能顺带突发奇想，找到烘干花粉的魔法。”

“说得太对了。”于里昂热轻巧地以一股清浅青光抹平指尖伤口，抬高声音宣布，“我会用同样程度的魔法对待那包花粉，不轻不重。”

桑克瑞德与琳异口同声呼喊“太好了！”假装真的那么心无城府地快乐着。

也有天生无机质一般拆台的小仙子：“耶？刚才这个凶凶的家伙，灵魂可以随手拿走。”

桑克瑞德忙塞它一朵花当封口费。琳似乎没听清那句话令他松了口气，转头又见于里昂热耸肩，那副模样气人得很。

“仔细想想你这么做可能引发的后果。不仅限于你自身。”

“那也不要随便让她知道。伊甸和盖娅还不够她操心吗……”

两人打个嘴仗还得扯着嘴角模糊口型，一顿下来桑克瑞德绷得慌，被琳注意到他们不自然贴近说悄悄话时间过长，又要强装笑脸打马虎眼。

“如何，用无数个谎言遮掩一桩实际上终将暴露的事实，徒增劳顿。”

“谁说这终将暴露啊，而且只是觉得时机不妥而已。现在大家都很忙，要处理和挂念的事情太多——”

“是啊，是啊。挂念桑克瑞德先生的身体状况不在挂念范围内。”

“够了，喂。”

“这就是……我盼望你猜到琳的心愿的原因。”

“你直接告诉我。”

于里昂热控制着火属性魔法的威力，将盛有花粉的瓦罐烘得微热：“那就失去警示效果了。”

这话清清楚楚给眨巴着求知之光的琳听了去，抬头问：“警示？”

“他说的是用火安全。”

“我记住了，上次桑克瑞德烧掉衣服就是……”

“什么时候烧了衣服？……噢。”桑克瑞德想起来了，这事能追溯到三年前把琳带出游末邦。为了销毁痕迹，不让游末邦追查出线索牵连到无辜的、被哄骗的士兵，桑克瑞德烧掉了借来伪装身份的便衣。那是琳——光之巫女敏菲利亚——头一回看到“这样处理衣服”，火光的暗红色和水晶蓝色的瞳孔格格不入，又害怕又新奇。

桑克瑞德纠正道：“那不是不小心才烧的。”

“哎……”

“保持形象太不容易了，桑克瑞德。”

“我从前段时间开始就觉得你这家伙是不是……”

“不管你想说是什么，我都承认为‘是’。”于里昂热笑笑，给烘干的花粉注入清水，调和后再次加热。他如此勤恳努力，憋得桑克瑞德半天回不上一句有力反驳。

他只得把编好的小筐、切好的果丁摆到一边，也给看热闹的小仙子们坐得舒服些——不是在他头上乱扯。抱怨好几次“别扯啦”小仙子都不肯作罢，白发东一撮西一撮逗得琳咯咯直乐，于里昂热亦不禁莞尔，在笑意扩大前转头咳嗽。

琳托着下巴趴在草地上，两腿摇来摇去。

“等以后我买到好吃的蜂蜜，学会做奶油，是不是也能给盖娅做这个吃？”

“当然可以。”于里昂热专心凝视手中魔法光环，不自觉答了两次，“我相信盖娅一定……呃……”

“于里昂热！你还好吗？”琳迎上前扶着精灵，“你们都要休息了，桑克瑞德也是。今天都两次晕眩了吧？”

“还差一点，就成功了。我不能在这里倒下……”

“喂于里昂热老师，本来我们就在休息，别把话说得好像决战世界之巅一样吧？”

那精灵充耳不闻，一心一意保持热量均衡，直至流下冷汗而瓦罐中的溶液渐渐转化为糖浆。他放下瓦罐，擦了擦脸，一下子累脱劲儿，在桑克瑞德身旁坐倒。

“辛苦了辛苦了。”桑克瑞德接手最后收尾工作，用手肘捅捅那精灵，“剩下的你们就看着行了。”

于里昂热喘平气息，眨眨眼。

“你这样子又有什么话说？”

“不……不是有话要说。”精灵抱了抱贴近来的少女，“请不要弄坏了香蕉船的造型。”

“里面根本没有香蕉吧！”

【5】

做了约定的小仙子提着“没有香蕉的香蕉船”飞进黄昏的天空。

“说好了哦。”最后一只小仙子说，“今天晚上，给你送一个实现愿望的梦。”

桑克瑞德来回看看于里昂热和琳，仍看不出琳究竟许了什么愿。

“我只有等着听的份了？”

“你可能尚未放下什么，导致距离谜团本源，还差那么一点点。”

“是吗？我也不觉得自己拉近了多少啊。琳呢？你也认同于里昂热吗？”

少女收起制作甜点剩余的调料和水果，整整齐齐码在帆布上，包起打结。

“我原来，就没有想瞒着桑克瑞德。”

“都是于里昂热老师乱出主意，我知道。”

“不是的！……但我也没有想好，怎么表达才合适。”

桑克瑞德惊讶地看了看于里昂热：“是连表达出来都很难的愿望吗？”

“请听琳说完。”

“我不知道应该……怎么说才对。”琳再次拉上于里昂热的手，三人转回通往笃学者庄园的方向，“最近桑克瑞德容易脱力、于里昂热也经常头晕，我想能做点什么。”

男人暗暗狠狠瞪了那精灵：原来琳早就都知道了。

“然后是……盖娅。我感觉自己好像……不一定做得到自己希望为盖娅做的事。”

桑克瑞德更奇怪了。“之前不是做得很棒？”他快速回忆，“后来也没吵架吧？”

“无影还在窥视、桑克瑞德和于里昂热的状态、大家又要回原初世界去……”

琳走着走着，步伐变得沉重。

“我——最近，经常梦见桑克瑞德在雷克兰德挡住食罪灵那天晚上……”

男人赶忙又瞟于里昂热。后者无奈极了，露出苦笑。

“我害怕自己还是什么都做不到……”

“等一下，琳，说过头了。”

“把自身安危看得如水上浮叶一般轻的人，哪能不觉得这话说过头了呢。”

“别捣乱啊于里昂热。”

“瞧，还认为别人指出这一点实属捣乱，以此否认。”

“哈？”

“我永远跟琳站在一起。”

“什么乱七八糟的都——”

“到家了！”

琳跑上山坡，吱吱呀呀推开笃学者庄园大门。过不久就要跟这个消磨了三年时光的屋子告别了，只要有机会，于里昂热都会尽量返回这里待一阵子。

趁着少女离得远，于里昂热也不装了。

“看得出来，你还是很困惑。”

“我以为都瞒住了的事你们俩全搞清楚了，又能怎么办。”

“你不打算再努力猜猜看了？”

桑克瑞德抿了下嘴。

“我感觉那个结果大概不是我之前想到过的。”

“我提醒过你很多次。”于里昂热轻轻说，“一些愿望。”

“愿望也太多了。”

“从以前开始被你下意识回避的。”

“唔？”

“第一次，是敏菲利亚。一个其实很难实现，在你听到以后，连你都大发脾气……也批评我没能阻止她的。”

“你在意我批评你？”

“我更在意你强烈拒绝、乃至不肯正视那个愿望的表现。”

于里昂热并未马上催男人到屋里去，而是故意缩小步伐，给足时间让桑克瑞德思考。

“再加上琳提起的……在雷克兰德身负重伤那件事，还有你瞒着她和我，灵魂波动导致脱力晕眩一事……想起来了吗？”

“……我应该再多注意点自己？”

“呼，真是尽了全力的答法。”

桑克瑞德抓了半天后脑勺。“你还是不满意。”

“自然……”

“桑克瑞德！于里昂热！”琳站在庄园大门门槛上招手，“我生好火了！”

“时限是，到琳入睡、做那个许了愿望的梦为止。”

“做不到会如何？啧，不是，我也没答应跟你比试猜谜。”

“可你认真起来了不是吗？提到琳的愿望，你就会认真起来。你能像注意到敏菲利亚的愿望那样注意到琳的心愿吗？”于里昂热走到前面了一些，在坡上，向下看着男人。

“你能通过注意到琳的心愿，注意到我的心愿吗？”

“好、好肉麻。”

糊弄方法说出来桑克瑞德都嫌拙劣，凭于里昂热聪慧更是不值一提。那俊美却不自知的精灵回身朝庄园去了，桑克瑞德没听见对方驳斥之词，只得到个映着晚霞的剪影。

“……可恶。”他也不知道自己在气恼谁，可又确定反复被于里昂热惹得心焦。

不远了，离开这个世界、与琳道别的时间不远了。再过不久，也说不好是什么时候，就真的无法亲耳听到琳说出心愿了。要是心愿之中包含“听到它”，再不赶紧找到答案的话，就连实现其中最容易的那一部分的机会都要溜走了。

于里昂热多半也在提示这一点。

已经不是“坦白告诉琳自己体况不佳”那么简单。那个愿望“一般实现不了”、“敏菲利亚也曾许过”、“桑克瑞德不轻易承认”；还跟发生在雷克兰德抵御食罪灵入侵的大战有关，桑克瑞德对那场大战最后的记忆充满血色，他愤怒，而且冲动，杀意充斥血管。

他抓着头发的手停下了。夕阳慢悠悠下落，没能晒热脸侧，就在梦羽城下隐去。

梦羽城的活力是不夜的，夜幕衬托它格外华美瑰丽，妖灵的舞乐仿佛传遍整片伊尔美格。仅是仰视着都让人目眩神迷，游末邦为肉体之欢打造精神避风港未能逃脱清醒的现实，而梦羽城则生身之时即永无落幕。

琳想在伊尔美格的梦境里看到什么？

桑克瑞德深呼吸一次，紧紧盯着于里昂热留下的门。门里偶尔传出琳和于里昂热在屋里鼓捣什么发出的稍大、不加考虑就叫出口的声音，譬如“哇”“差一点差一点”“于里昂热好厉害”“原、原来这样也能行”之类，大概又是那精灵孜孜不倦给少女展示魔法窍门或讲起涛涛大论了。以前桑克瑞德站门外这么听着，还附带担心屋内是否整洁。而今他们都收拾过了，桑克瑞德发觉，他没有理由回避于里昂热的要求了。

这同样和以前在于里昂热面前言语不利落入窘境相似，因为于里昂热善于给他制造此类陷阱。桑克瑞德再次回望了眼梦羽城。

“我以为于里昂热想让我知道的事我都知道了呢……看来还远得很，对吗，妖灵王。”

他提起精神跨进门，俯身一揽，跑来的少女就扑进了怀里。

“我刚刚还在想，桑克瑞德该进来了。”琳脸色红扑扑的，一点都没有困意，“于里昂热又说了你的故事！”

“又说我坏话？”

“不！说你和独眼巨人。”

“奇怪，我记得你当时不在库尔札斯。”

“必须要在现场，才能描述这个故事吗？”精灵拨动炉火，示意有热茶可以喝。

“于里昂热还埋怨，桑克瑞德跟独眼巨人战斗后负伤，也不肯告诉其他人。”

毫无疑问，这是于里昂热的计策。桑克瑞德陪着点头称是，脱去外套和靴子卸下武器，坐进于里昂热和琳铺好的毯子，盘起腿，揉揉关节。茶壶喝空了，故事亦讲了两三个，于里昂热提议琳先洗浴，可以创造舒适的入梦条件，列举沐浴修心在多种民族习俗中的仪式。少女同意了，找出小木盆，顺带连两个男人的日用品也拿了过来。

“怎么说？”桑克瑞德当然没误会，也没傻到拿了洗浴用具就自当于里昂热一起来，“琳在屋里，我去湖边？”

“我看到你的包里还放着奶酪和芝士——”

“放着我来处理，好不好？”

于里昂热懒洋洋哼声，语气不太配合，但神情表现桑克瑞德的提议其实合乎心意。

“没猜到谜底就闹别扭？你是小孩吗？”桑克瑞德拉那精灵起身，“跟小仙子呆久了，被同化了？”

“是心意不达，不是别扭。”

“好啦好啦，都怪我。”

“呜呜呜，桑克瑞德。”

“别假哭！……头晕吗？”于里昂热倚靠来的重心和体温都不正常，桑克瑞德谨慎多问了句，“我们自己还能处理得了吗？”

“就时长而言，你会在我之前撑不住。只要你仍坚挺，我也没有理由倒下。”

“去洗澡，快点。”

“唔唔……”

【6】

睡前聊天地点从庄园内移到门外，夜空化作朝日，芝士奶酪和热饮延续精力旺盛时的野餐。琳枕着于里昂热的腿，听完苍天龙骑士与山之都、萨雷安殖民地前世今生、神拳痕与乡俗沃土，重又提起与自身命运息息相关的敏菲利亚。

于里昂热并不急于表达观点，留出空白，给桑克瑞德填补。

“想听个她的什么故事呢。”桑克瑞德捂着杯子，“像你这么大的时候？”

“嗯……手。”

少女拉着于里昂热的手掌，展开，举上半空，透过指缝观望星光。

“好暖。”

“你拿这个盖上。”桑克瑞德抓来外套。

“不、我不是觉得冷。”

但白外套已由于里昂热贴心掖好，琳弯起两腿，捂着外套领子。

“谢谢于里昂热。”

“太客气了，不像一家人应该说的……可这也侧面说明，我不用担心待人礼仪问题。我以前……”

“讲敏菲利亚，别讲你。”

“抱歉抱歉。”

“也不要抱歉。”

“这位先生？”

“敏菲利亚是不是没告诉过你礼节太重很容易给人不好相处的感觉啊。”

“说来有趣，我与敏菲利亚相处，比与你放得开得多。”

“哈啊？”

“尤其在你自无影之手存活下来后，大约因为我听到了敏菲利亚的心声，而你抗拒。”

“是什么心声？”

“跟你一样哦，琳。”

“啊，咳，女士和先生，你俩今天一整天都在变着法子声讨我是不是啊。”

“没——有——呀——”

“你觉得把语气变成这样我就会相信吗，于里昂热？”

“请快说说敏菲利亚吧，桑克瑞德。”

男人抬手倒满三杯热羊奶，吃掉倒数第二块芝士奶酪。

“敏菲利亚想保护许多东西。”

夜里的虫子吱吱叫。

“她发觉自己力量不足，可她依旧祈盼能保护……至少是身边的人；然后是力所能及地保护其他人。拥有超越之力、被同胞侧目排挤的，被蛮族诱拐用作召唤蛮神祭品的、卷入阴谋旋涡的。可她不是一个战士。”

夜里的身镜湖抚着风，湖面呼呼喃喃。

“她听了路易索瓦老师的话，选择了根治矛盾因缘的路。”

桑克瑞德摇匀杯子。

“要妥善把超越之力用在正途，改变旁人的看法；协助解决蛮族和人类领土与资源矛盾，消灭蛮神，降低无辜百姓被精炼的风险；促成多国合作，抵御外敌，赶走在艾欧泽亚几个国家政权内兴风作浪的奸细。……保护不止是用力量贴身拯救多少条生命而已，敏菲利亚在同路易索瓦老师的交流中慢慢明白这些道理，试着实现，最后继承老师的理想。”

他挑起眼皮，看了看于里昂热。

“可是有一天，她在不得已的情势面前，提出一个非常不合理的要求。”

【7】

「你已经帮过我们太多次了，这次是我最后的请求……请你一定要救救他……不单是为了他个人……也是为了整个艾欧泽亚的和平……」（注*1）

“于里昂热要是能阻止她就好了。”

桑克瑞德的气呼得很长很长。话说完了，他躺在自己外套的袖子上。琳用手指卷着一缕白发。

“那不是激战中随随便便做得到事。很多个万一，有可能连我们的朋友都要卷进去。”

“可是如果不这么做，又是谁教导我这些东西……”

“琳的故事又会是另一番光景。”

桑克瑞德不接话。

“对和不对、好或不好……真是当下时一言难尽的纠葛。我们唯有期望你明白，纵然艰险，大家——敏菲利亚，依旧抱有保护你的心愿。”

“你想说你也是？”

于里昂热小声嘟囔了句什么，手掌悄悄伸到男人脑后。

“琳也是？”

少女团着外套，发出想睡、但忙着同意，在睡和醒中间摇来摆去的鼻音。

“好啦，快睡吧。”

充作野餐垫的毯子上方空气沉寂了会儿。

“其实你猜到了啊。”于里昂热说。

“不肯发现而已。琳呢？要在梦里救我一次？”

“不，只想重新、清楚看到那一晚自己的无力。”于里昂热小心用外套裹起少女抱进怀里，准备返回庄园，“她也想保护你，尽管做不到太多，然后努力地成长，能保护盖娅……还有大家为他们争取回来的第一世界。你呢，桑克瑞德？”

男人依旧躺在原地。

“是吗。”

“你回答的是我哪个问题？”

“很多问题。”

“等待琳睡醒之时，我们一一详谈？”

桑克瑞德扭了扭脑袋，目光追着于里昂热随声飘远的背影。

END.

_注：（*1）语出2.0“王狼的最后通牒”，敏菲利亚台词。我跟鲭骑太太讨论桑敏问题时，我认为这是比较早能给桑敏做依据的句子。当然我不是认为“桑敏”（特指CP）存在，毕竟敏菲利亚对桑克瑞德的态度很早就体现在第七灵灾回忆录里了，说过很多次。只是这句话出现得回忆起来耐人寻味，而且比桑克瑞德表现出对敏菲利亚的保护欲还要早。在我看来，桑克瑞德“尽力保护他人”的剧情很多，被他人提及“想要救他”却极少，如此而已。_


End file.
